United Through War
by LexClone5
Summary: War is rumored, now it is a reality. War is happening and the only one who can stop it are a group of People who live scattered across the world, yet share a strange bond. Shippins: SS, ORS, MQS, FS, CS, AS, OCxOC. Readers can input their own OCs, And they can appear in this story. ALSO, Readers can drive where this story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**What is up people, AlejandroSalsa here, also known as LexClone5 on my YouTube channel ButtonJam, here with a new story I came up with in my spare time of editing Rubyspe's story, which you should also check out, for am am the editor of the series Rubyspe is writing. Any way, This is a fantasy-based AU story for the Pokemon Special characters. What that means is, I can write what I want, as long as I keep to a T-rating. This first few chapters are going to star (in this order): Ruby and Sapphire, Gold, Diamond, and then maybe Red. I don't care if this won't get a lot of people reading this, but if it does, YOUR reviews get to help drive the story, also if you PM my account, asking for special moments, that is also acceptable. Now, some characters will be a bit OOC, but it's an AU, so it might be acceptable.**

**Now, onto OCs, I require a few OCs, doesn't matter how many you put, I will accept a MINIMUM of 5 OC's, if I like a few more, I'll accept a few more, All you need to do is either: Review in the format I will layout, or PM me in the same layout.**

**The layout will be as follows: I will give Example of one of my own OC's I own that will appear in this story.**

_**Name:**_** Damian Sky**

_**Eyes:**_** Blue**

_**Gender:**_** Male**

_**Age:**_** 17 (youngest A Class Rogue)**

_**Hair:**_** Black with red highlights (you can even detail the style of hair if you wish)**

_**Pokemon:**_** Tyranitar, Lucario, Sceptile, Charizard, Poliwrath, and Metagross.**

_**Class:**_** Archer/Rogue A Class**

_**Personality:**_** Completely reckless, hard-headed, and appears stupid, excellent fighter.**

_**Brief**__**history**_**: Not going to put one here so you'll have to ring out his story throughout this story.**

**Relation to other and/or main character: Best friends to Cedric, loving rivalry with Ashley, same archer class as Ruby. (Different classes ie: Archer, will have different ranking from D class, up to special A class and even to Secret class, reserved for Royal guard(knights), Black Ops espionage(Spy), War-mage(...Mage), and Royal assassins(archers/Rogue).**

**That was a lot more than what I wanted, but I think I got my point across. Onto the Disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon special, I do however, own Damian Sky, Cedric Crimson, Amelia and Ashley Lavender, Also maybe a couple of more characters maybe (debating on whether or not to us some of my other OCs)**

**Now onto the story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Ruby**

**(Ruby POV)**

Ugh, I am really starting to hate the constant archery training. I mean, me and Damian get up at around 4 in the morning, report to our superiors, or as Damian calls them, "The all mighty slave-drivers", at first, I dismissed the fact that they were being too hard on us, but after 4 months being in this guild, I'm thinking he's right.

Ohh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ruby, I am 19 years old and I, along with my best friend Damian who is 17, am currently in the Archer's guild in Fortree City, I was sent here by my parents to try to teach me how to survive, but I don't know anymore. At least today, me and Damian are supposed to move up into the AA Rank and go to Lilycove city. There, we're supposed to train for the AAA Rank and then Special A rank, and hopefully, if Arceus is on our side, We'll be in the Secret A Rank. Now normally, your not supposed to know about the Secret A Rank, but I know about it because my dad was one of them. He had retired pretty early, and so he pushes me to be one too.

Now, let me tell you about Damian. I met him when I was in the C Rank in Verdanturf City. Then we both came here as B Rank, and now we will leave as AA Rank by the end of the day.

I bet your probably asking yourself what do these ranks mean. Well, from what we gather, ranks dictate on what you can do. If your between D and C Rank, you really cannot leave the guild. If your B rank your allowed to leave, at certain times. A Ranks are allowed to do missions for the country. AA Rank and above allows clearance to the Palace in Ever Grande City and even allows you to teach the D and C ranks. Special A Rank will allow you to teach any other Rank in cities and participate in Special A Missions, such as assassinations.

Me and Damian have made it our mission in life to be assassins. Of course, now we don't even need to go to the next city for training, we'll get released from our current guild and we could do the adventuring we always wanted to do. But we'll go to Lilycove City and get further training, because we want to be assassins so bad because assassins are awesome (they're basically like the assassins from assassin's creed).

(2 hours Later 6:00 pm)

"WOOOOOO! We're one step closer to being assassins." I said high-fiving my friend as we were leaving Fortree City.

"Don't tell me you won't miss this place, at least we could actually leave, not like back in Verdanturf."

"I gotta admit, that was a good thing, you wanna take a walk in the forest to Lillycove, or take the Mountain Pass?" I asked pointing to the split paths.

Damian pointed to the road on the left, "Let's just take the forest path, that will give us a few days to enjoy going to other cities and meeting new people, I'm sick of seeing the exact same people everyday, but damn, will I miss seeing them."

"I think you just contradicted yourself Damian." I said laughing.

"You just laugh all you want Rub, just because I have seen these people for months doesn't mean I should have a definite opinion on whether or not I want to see them again."

I decided to mess with him some more. "So, any news on your girlfriend recently?"

"I'm telling you, Ashley isn't my girlfriend." He defended, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"That's not what your face is telling me, just face it, you love Ashley and you know it." I pointed out.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed throught the forest we were in.

We made a mad dash to where we thought where the scream came from.

After about a minute of running around I found what the scream was, a girl who was injured, layer on a pile of branches and mud, she was covered in leaves, mud, and some blood, mainly coming from her leg and shoulder. We looked around, the trees were extremely tall, so we thought she fell off one of them. She was bleeding heavily, so we had to help her.

"Damian, hand me the medkit." I ordered, extending my arm. He handed me a Box with a Cross on it, I got out. Bandages and helped cover the wounds. She appeared to not have any clothes, only being covered by mud and leaves.

"Hand me my sewing kit."

"Your seriously going to make and injured girl clothes?"

I glared at him when he said that. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

He took a step back after handing me the box in my bag, I reach for my spare change of clothes, normally my clothes fit a red/black pallet, but these were blue, but that doesn't matter, I didn't really have any measurements on her, so I merely guessed and had to hope for the best.

After about an hour of waiting, she finally woke up, in new clothes, completley cleaned up, and wounds patched up. She looked around, seeing us talking to each other, it was almost dark so we planned to camp for the night.

?'s POV (Although you probably already know who it is)

I woke up, it was so dark that I have no idea how long I was out, not ten feet away from me, a fire caught my eye. I looked around and saw two people talking to each other. Were they going to kill me? I tried getting up to run away, but immediately fell down from the injury of falling off of that tree. The to guys noticed me get up and tried to grab me.

"Need some help?" One of them said extending his hand.

"I can't believe that you're helping someone we don't even know this much." The other one sternly stated.

"Well you DID want to meet new people, this is a new person, and she's in trouble, so why not help her?"

"Because she'll just strain the resources we barely have, we're trying to get to Lilycove, and we're wasting our time here." The second one said crossing his arms.

"Well it WAS your choicebto take the forest path, we could have avoided this whole thing and she would've been dead, do you want her blood on your hands?"

The second one unfolded his arms and helped me up "No, I guess not."

Both of them had black hair, but one of them had red in his hair. The first had blood red eyes, while the other had blue eyes, similar to mine.

They helped me to the tent, then the one with Red eyes talked first, "So, do you know your name?"

"I'm Sapphire, Sapphire Birch."

"Are you, by any chance. Related to Professor Birch, by any chance."

My eyes lit up, "He's my papa"

The one with blue eyes spoke up,"So we just found the Daughter of the A class mages' Guildmaster."

The red-eyed got up," Well I'm Ruby Yuki, and him over there, that's Damian Sky. We're from the Rogues guild in Fortress City, or at least we used to, we just got promoted to AA Class, so we're headed to Lilycove to go to the guild there."

I tried getting up, but only managing to sit up, "That's where my papa works. Do you think you can help me get there?"

Ruby extended his hand to help me up, which I took.

"Yeah, might as well, we were head over there anyway, so one more person couldn't hurt. Get some rest, we'll leave in the morning."

I rose my hand, "I have a question."

"Whatcha need?" Ruby asked.

"Where did these clothes come from? The just sort of appeared when I woke up."

"When we found you, you weren't wearing any clothes, so Ruby here sacrificed his spare change of clothes to make you an outfit, we also cleaned you up and took care of your injuries." Damian explained.

Ruby walked over to a sleeping bag, "Try to get some sleep, we have to leave early in the morning if we're going to reach Lilycove City before dark."

I lay my head to sleep in the tent provided for me, it enough to fit at least another person, and then I read the writing on the side:"property of Ruby and Damian." These two are helping me so much, yet they hardly know me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Morning: Around 5:30am)

Damian POV:

I was waking up when I saw Ruby and Sapphire talking to each other. I walked over to them and ate the eggs Ruby prepared a little while ago.

"So Sapphire," I asked the first question that popped into my mind when we met her, "Exactly why were you out here in the first place?"

She got up and helped us pack up the tent, "My papa wanted me to do some field work to examine the Pokemon in this area, I've been here for almost a week, and I haven't seen a single Pokemon."

"Well, sorry to say Sapphire, almost all of the Pokemon have left from these trees around here being used as target practice for the Ranger Guild."

"That's another thing, what's with the guild, everybody calls it different things, some call it the Ranger guild, some call it the assassin's guild, what's it really called?"

Ruby was signaling us to get onto the trail, then he explained the confusion, "it's technically started as a Ranger school, used to train Archers for war, after the First National War, it was changed into an Assassin's Guild, to blend into enemy countries and assassinate enemy officers. Now, after King Lance of Kanto arranged for peace among the countries, the Assassin's Guild has been used mainly to silence rebellions without any unnecessary force."

"But there hasn't been any rebellion for decades, Not since Steven became king of Hoenn."

Ruby stopped, I started to form a grin on my face, knowing what he was going to say. "And who do you think is responsible for making sure it doesn't happen again?"

I looked over to the brunette, it took her a solid minute to think about it, but the look of realization on her face was just priceless.

Ruby sped up a bit, "Come one, it's only about another two miles."

I was lagging a bit behind, granted slept the most, but also I had only woke up about an hour ago and I could see Lilycove City, We had to walk over the hills and we saw the large city on the coast. I felt the ocean breeze go across my face, needless to say, I was happy to be in the next city, its only a few more months, then I'll be a royal assassin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilycove City (7:30 am)

Ruby POV:

We finally made it to Lilycove city, The coastal town where all of the final guilds lay before you're done with your main training, only if you don't become a Secret A Rank, which is located in the Palace in Ever Grande City. The problem is, Eve Grande City is deep out to sea, it'll be hard to get out there without a boat, and boats to the Palace cost a ton of money for one person, let alone 2, or if Sapphire wants to go then 3.

We were walking down the busy streets of tthe market place, since it was around 8:00 most of the shops were open, and so Damian ran off to find the guilds, so he left me alone with Sapphire.

"So Sapphire, since your dad is a part of the mate guild, are you also a part of it?"

She nodded," Sure am, I'm an A Rank Mage/Warrior."

"Well me and Damian are AA Rank Assassins."

"I thought you were Rangers."

"As I said earlier the guild is for Assassins, just fronted by the Ranger Guild, which we completed, but I also have some training in Elemental magic, so my arrows can to other types of damage. Damian, on the other hand, works with more of the Assassin work, the Guy can pop up out of nowhere and-"

"You were talking about me?"

"-freak people out" I said Shuddering.

Sapphire clapped her hands together and dragged the both of us,"Let's just get to papa in the guild."

"You know, we're perfectly capable of walking on our own."

So after a few minutes of walking, we made it to the mates guild, or in this town it's called 'The Spellcaster University'. We walked in to see people walking through the halls. Wait wait wait WAIT A MINUTE! HALLS, THERE ARE STAIRS AND EVEN AN ELEVATOR, I ran outside and saw that the 'University' was no bigger than a shack. I back inside to see people flying using magic, going up and down stairs, using the elevator and going through hall ways. I caught up with Sapphire and Damian, the change in size of this place.

"It's a lot bigger on the inside." Was the only thing I can muster up about this place.

"Everyone says that when they first get here, it makes the entrance a war zone for the morning classes." Sapphire simply stated.

We went up into the 3rd floor to Professor Birch's Class/Office. Upon seeing his daughter after a little more than a week, he got up and hugged his daughter.

"Who are these people, are that new students?"

"No papa, the go to the Thieves' Guild across town. They helped me get over here and help an injury."

"Injury!? Are you still hurt, where does it hurt, how did you hurt yourself?" Prof. Birch asked frantically.

"I'm not hurt anymore, I fell off a tree and hurt my arm and leg. They are Ruby and Damian and they are my new friends.

Damian POV:

As soon as she said that, I grinned from ear to ear when I saw Ruby blush to her calling him a friend. Jeez, if that's what it takes to get him to blush, he has to be in love. So THAT'S WHY HE HELPED HER. Now it all makes . Birch sent us out so we can go enroll to the ' Ranger's College' across the town. And as we were walking...

"So, you like her, don't you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He defended.

"Don't lie to me, I saw your face back there, you love her and you know it."

"Will you just leave me alone?" He turned, trying to ignore me, but to know avail.

"You know, as far as I can tell, she likes you too."

"Really?" Ruby turned so fast that I could feel the wind of his turn.

"Ohh so you do love her."

"Yes, fine, I'll admit it, I like Sapphire."

"So, when did you figure it out?"

" around before you woke up, we started to talk. We talked about our lives, our friends, family, likes, dislikes. She's a bit of a Barbarian but, I think I can probably look past that."

"Well you are a complete priss about everything."

"Well not everything."

Dude, when your not training your at a Pokemon contest, no self respecting man would WILLINGLY go participate in a contest."

"I participate in contests."

"My point exactly."

"What do you mean by that?"

I just simply walked away from the conversation and went into the Guild to enroll.

"Damian, What do you mean by that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That was the first episode of "Pokemon: Unite Through War"**

**Please read Rubyspe's Fanfic: The Pokemon Academy and the controllers of earth and sea, Where I am the chief editor.**

**Want an OC in this fanfic?: well luckily for you, I will accept OC's from you: the readers**

**Also, YOU can help ME in driving where this story goes for each character of the series. It's an AU, so anything goes.**

**Have any comments, suggestions? Please Review and PM me for any OCs or story ideas, I will gladly look them over and if yours doesn't pop up immediately, don't worry, I might save it for a later chapter. If someone gives me an idea, I will credit them in the beginning of the chapter.**

**As for OCs, they might be a main character in another region, or in the regional tournament I'm planning for this series. If you want a character for the story, simply write 'STORY' on the top of the submission.**

**If you want one for the tournament: put 'BATTLE' on the submission.**

**Take care, and goodbye**

**- AlejandroSalsa aka LexClone5**


	2. Chapter 2: Gold

So anyway, LC5 here to tell you I have another chapter out, and it is awesome.

Thanks to sapphire53, for sending me the OC "Yuni Scarlet", she will appear in the next RS chapter so, it might be after this one or possibly after the Diamond episode. I still have a ton of room for your OCs, so for those who are reading, send me OCs, critique my work, Criticize my work, I really don't care.

This next chapter is about Gold, we're heading off to the Johto region to witness this next storyline.

Kanto is going to be based on Japan, Johto is Spain, Hoenn is the U.S., Sinnoh is the U.K., While Unova is... I HAVE NO IDEA! I really should have. Figured this out before hand, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Any way, with that, let's get to the story

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(Gold POV)

"GOLD! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO TO WORK!"

Ugh, my mom has really been on my ass when I got a job at the new daycare center up near Goldenrod City.

"Two steps ahead of you." I said as I was already fully dressed and down the stairs. "If Joey calls, his Rattata got three more levels up." My mother walked out of the dining room and handed me my hat and backpack. "Why doesn't he call the Daycare, like everyone else?" "Because he knows somebody will pick up at the house, because one of us is always here." I said as I walked out the door. I had to grab my bike because I left my Pokemon at work yesterday. So after about an hour of riding my way through Violet City and Azalea Town, I made it to the daycare. It was around 8:30 so I had about a half hour to kill before my shift started. As I walked through the door, I was immediately bombarded with newly hatched Pokemon, and my pichu, just standing on the counter, waiting for me. I got my pichu from some of my friends a few years ago. It was the first Pichu ever because, Pikachu's are extremely rare in Johto, but Red and Yellow brought their Pikachus to Johto for vacation one time, they left them with me, and the next day, this pichu egg was with sitting on the counter. I played with the Pokemon, picked up my Pokemon, and then fed everyone. All this was done, and my shift hasn't even started yet. Ugh, this is going to be a really long day.

10:45 am

ARGH! I've done everything I need to do, I fed everyone, checked up on the eggs, shudders gave everyone a bath, I've even took a nap, and it's not even Eleven. This is boring, and there's still almost seven more hours left. "I JUST WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN!"

RING! RING! RING!

"Oh hey, the phone's ringing. Hello, Goldenrod Daycare, Rey de Oro speaking."

"Gold, it's me, Crystal, you don't be so formal."

"OH HEY it's SSG, how you doing?"

"Don't be such a dick and stop calling me that."

"How about you stop being so serious, and I won't be calling you that. How's Kanto been treating ya'?"

It's been alright, Green's been extra hard on all of the scientists lately. It's been total chaos here. So how's the daycare going?"

"AS BORING AS WATCHING GRASS GROW! Nothing exciting happens here and the old people aren't even here to let me leave, so I'm here until closing."

"Oh, well that's too bad, have you heard from silver lately? He hasn't been around."

"No I haven't, he went to be a spy with Blue. So he's probably up near Blackthorn City or something like that."

Speaking of which, have you enrolled to be a Knight yet? Last I checked, you wouldn't shut up about it."

"I know, it's just that... I can't get any vacation time here because the old people keep leaving me in charge, also training school takes a long time?"

I hear Crystal sigh through the phone, "it's only going to taka a month to complete, then you'll be a C Rank, and then you'll be where Red is in no time, especially if you get special training from him."

"But Senior is a hard person to get a hold of, he doesn't carry a phone, and he goes to different countries every month. It's impossible to track him down."

"Not if you give Blue a call. I'll send you her number."

"How is it YOU have Señorita Blue's number?"

"I got it from Green's phone when he went on break."

I sighed, but sort of smiled when I figured that SOMETHING in my life was going to change, and for the better. "Whatever, just send me Blue's phone number. I need to do something, and at least I can finally go to school."

"That's the spirit. I'll send you the number. Bye."

"See ya" I hang up and a minute later, I get a message from Crystal, showing me Blue's number, it's about 11:00 am, she's probably up by now, not like Red, getting up in the afternoon.

ring ring ring, ring, ring

"Hello", I hear a. Tired feminine voice speak out.

"Hey, Blue, I need a favour of you."

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Oro del Rey."

"Still going with that name Gold?"

"It's the name I was born with, so what's wrong with it?"

"First, it's not your style. Second, it's a mouthful to say. And lastly, everyone just calls you Gold, so live with it."

"Listen, I need help tracking down Señor Red, can you help me out?"

"No need, I have records on what everyone has been doing for the past year and a half."

"Oooooooookay, that's creepy, but helpful, so where is he now?"

"I don't know, I can't predict the future, all I know is that yesterday, he left Viridian City, and was headed to the forest."

"YESTERDAY?! He could be anywhere by now! Okay, so he probably went to go see Yellow, by this point he probably stayed the night. Knowing Red, he is probably still asleep. All I need to do is hurry up to... another... country... oh crap, by the time I get there, it'll be too late. Blue, keep me posted on where Red is at all times."

"Will do. Also, stop by Green and tell him I said Hi."

"Alright, see ya later." I said hanging up. Now, to get to Kanto, I need a ferry. But first, I need to grab some Pokemon, Kanto is extremely dangerous and filled Strong pokemon, thankfully, I have some good Pokemon with me.

I decide to grab, Togekiss, Pichu, Typhlosion, Ambipom, Politoad, and Sunflora. I look at my Pokemon, maybe I'll catch a few new Pokemon, I don't have that many good ones, at least not compared to everyone else's Pokemon, who all tower before mine. It's just, I am the one who saved the world from Team Rocket, but once somebody sees my Pokemon, they don't believe me. They would rather believe that Crystal and Silver saved the world, Ans that I just watched the whole thing. It pisses me off that I get no respect from ANYBODY, especially my friends. They 'accidently' forgot to invite me to the anniversary of when 'they' stopped Pryce from messing up the entire world. I WAS THE ONE WHO DID IT! Not them, ME! sigh Might as well get going, I set off onward to the Bullet Train in the city, so I was sitting on the train, when I say a kid who recognized me as one of the people who saved the world.

The kid pointed me out to his mother, "Look Mommy, it's that guy who helped those kids save us all." At first I was perplexed, the kid was no more than seven, and the Pryce incident was about three years ago, so this kid was about maybe four when it happened. Then, I got really annoyed, but it didn't matter because the train made a stop in Saffron City, so now I need to head down to Viridian Forest to meet up with señor Red and get special training to become a Warrior Knight.

ring,ring,ring

I pick up my phone and see that Blue is calling.

"Whatcha need Blue?" I asked answering the call from my señora. "I got new info on Red, he just went over to Pallet Town, probably to check on Green." Okay, that works in my favour. Now I can just get him quickly. "Thanks Blue, keep me posted on him." I said hanging up. I then dial Crys' number.

ring ring ring ring

"Hello?" A rushed, serious voice whispered through the phone. "Crys, is Red by the lab?" I can hear her put the phone down and say something to Green, something along the lines of 'It's Gold, is Red around?' but I couldn't hear anything else. "Green said he just walked in a minute ago, why?" "I need you to stall him for as long as physically possible. Can you handle that?" I hear her talking to Green again, this time she put her hand over the speaker, so I have no idea what was said. "Green said he ccan challenge Red to a battle, so you have about 20 minutes."

"That's all I need to get there, thanks Crys. Hasta luego mi amor."

"What did you say, no serious, I have no idea what you just said."

"Doesn't mean anything, Adios." I quickly get out before I hang up. Now, time to get to Pallet Town.

Oh, you're probably wondering about the random language changes. Well, let me explain. When I first met the Daycare couple ten years ago(I'm 21 now), I wanted to work there. So a few years ago, after the most recent Team Rocket reunion, which again, I stopped, this time single-handed. I decided to apply for the daycare. But that's beside the point. Now almost 50 years ago, when Lance's father became king of Johto through war, he changed the language to the language for Kanto, it took effect on the people when Lance came into power, but the daycare couple, knowing the original language, taught me it, so now I seem a lot better knowing I know a second Language, unlike anyone else. So nowadays, I talk to my friends with the Original Johto language. It freaks everyone out, and it gives me a laughed once in a while, also it's the only language me and the couple even speak in now.

Wow. All this talking and I just got to Pallet Town, cool. I walk over to the Pokemon Lab, where I see Crys watching the battle between Red and Green. Red had his Pikachu, and Green his Charizard.

"Pika, use Quick Attack, then Iron Tail!"

"Charizard, Dodge quick attack and counter his iron tail with your Dragon Tail."

Pika launched itself to Charizard, but He jumped into the air and used Dragon Tail, Pika jumped into the air and used Iron Tail, Charizard's sheer weight and use of gravity helped him take down Pikachu.

"Come back Pika, take a rest, It's up to you, Vee!" He yelled out and his Espeon came put of the pokeball, it had a red gem on it's head, and the first thing it did was a Psybeam. "Red didn't even call that move." I couldn't help but say out loud. "He didn't have to, Espeon can read it's trainer's mind and plan out it's strategy so the opponent has no idea what he's doing." Crys explained what had me confused. "Charizard, Flamethrower on his Espeon, then Dragon Tail." That didn't seem to do anything because Vee just dodged the attacks gracefully and countered with Psystrike, taking down Charizard.

"Muy bien, eso fue un gran partido."

"Do you have any idea what he's saying?" Crys yelled you annoyed. "He said, "Very good, that was a great match." Green explained, Crys and Red just stared at him. "What? When you're a scientist, you need to study the world's history, and Older languages. Unfortunately,I don't understand most of the language, just a few phrases."¿Entiende busted esta frase?" "No I have no idea what that means." "It means doy out understand this phrase?"

After a few minutes of conversation, I asked Red.

"I need you to train me to be a Warrior Knight, like you were." He took a minute to answer, "You do realize that this will be very painful training, you're probably going to need a few new Pokemon, and you have to train in Mt. Silver, alone?"

"I understand, vamos a empezar!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

That was the second chapter, I might make my Sinnoh chapter next, so send me OCs soon. Again, thanks to sapphire53 for sending me Yuni Scarlet.

Well, that's all I have to say for this chapter.

See ya

LexClone5


	3. Chapter 3: The Catalyst

**Okay, before this chapter even begins, I'm sorry for any waiting you had to do. I had a lot to do recently, I have a Youtube to work on, I had to edit Rubyspe's stories, I HAD TO FRIGGING MOVE which is very frustrating, but it's finally done, so Send in your OC's, friends about this story, Review, all those things. After a week this goes up, I will post up the next one, I promise it WILL be done. Thanks for cooperating with me, onto your not-so-regularly scheduled fanfiction.**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY DOES THIS NEED TO BE SAID?!**

Hello, this is LC5, here with the third chapter, titled "The Catalyst". A Catalyst is a person or a thing that precipitates an event, synonyms include: Stimuli, Stimulation, and Spark. I say this because it has everything to do with everything, especially this story. Now, this story has to do with an upcoming war between the countries of the war. You could say, its a World War. I've drawn ideas from various countries in my last chapter, so now, I'll take some inspiration from history. In history, World War I was started over one event, the death of a single person. That was the Catalyst that started the war, and it's no different here...

qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq

(Diamond POV)

"Dia, bro, wake up, we gotta get going, _princess _isn't going to be waiting for much longer."

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute to get ready." I say as my eyes start to adjust to the light outside of the window. My name is Diamond Graves, I am 17 years old and I am a member of the royal guard, mostly because I have friends who's parents are high class, while my family grew up poor as dirt. But, my dad would be proud of me if he saw I am a royal guard. I get dressed and head out the door to meet my best friend since I was 5 years old, Pearl Hawkins, son of Palmer in the Frontier zone of Sinnoh. We decide to get ourselves ready for the meeting between the countries. Each of the countries sends one person, guarded by a few of the royal guards, and discuss the world as it is. It's a long and drawn out meeting, discussing politics, the problems with each country, and the economy. It's SOOOOO boring, why did _I _have to get chosen to be one of the guards. Well, it might not be _all _bad, after all, I have to keep an eye on a close friend of mine.

"Diamond, Pearl, are you two ready for the meeting?"

Pearl gave a shrug, "I was never chosen for the meeting, Dia was, I said I had to help my father manage the Battle Tower today, so I guess I'll see you guys after the meeting." "Oh, okay then, at least you're doing something with _your _dad." "See ya later, Princess." Pearl said as he walked out the side door. The "Princess" he was referring to was Platinum Berlitz, she is technically the princess, she got adopted by Queen Cynthia after her father... let's just move on. Anyway, The meeting will be about 5 hours, longer than any meeting I had, and some people had meetings that lasted days, insane.

As a member of the Royal Guard, I am always close to the Royal Family, especially Platinum, as me and Pearl were assigned to be her personal guards. So we live almost next to the castle, but not actually inside of it. Other than being a personal guard, I am also leading chef for the Queen, assigned for the family's dinner, and trust me, it's a lot to handle, and hardly anyone even eats, but the rest of it does go to various villages, so I guess it's okay. Basically,as I'm saying this, the meeting is going on, I think right now, they're talking about money and the economy. Ugh, it's way too boring, I just wish I could take a walk, or practice some of my guitar, or, if my attention span permits me, read a book. But nope, I have to sit through this awfully boring meeting from start to finish, I can't talk, walk around, or even fall asleep, I have to stay wake through this, but at least my mind has kept me from going mentally insane, because before I knew it, the meeting was over, great. As I walk over to the Princess to escort her to the castle, and eventually I'll go back to my apartment and do some practice.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

(? POV)

"Petrel, I have a mission that only you can accomplish." "What do you need?" "There is a meeting about to go on in Sinnoh, I want you to take the form of-"

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

THAT IS TOO MANY Js

(Dia POV)

"So Platinum, who's this kid?" I asked, pointing to the child who was only a few years younger than me, he had flaming orange and red hair, and had a necklace strung with pokeballs. "This is Benga, he is the Grandson to King Alder in Unova, he wanted to take a walk through the city." He then proceeded to stare at me, unblinking, and then took a deep breath. "I sense you have a strong team of Pokemon, I sense you like to battle defensively, waiting out your opponent and striking a critical blow." I just stood there, confused. I never really train my Pokemon much since the incident with Dialga and Palkia, but, did he really get that just by looking at me? This kid is weird, and I've seen some weird people. "What are you getting at?" He threw his fists up, "I'm asking for a battle, nothing shows about a trainer more than a battle." "I guess I can stand a match right now, I mean, I wanted to practice my guitar, but okay, let's fight." I said, pulling out a pokeball.

"Okay, here are the rules: 3v3 match, no substitutions, and no items, held items are okay." Benga yelled from across the field. "I got nothing wrong with that, so I'll start this off, GO Lax, show him what we're made of!" I sent put Lax, now a Snorlax, who is much lazier than ever before, but he is completley strong, having the moves: Rest, Earthquake, Iron Defence, and Rollout, and he's currently holding a Chesto Berry, so if he uses Rest, he can still fight back. "Great, strong Pokemon, but can it's defence stack up to the Mind Power of Alakazam!" He sent out his psychic Pokemon and, It may have great speed and Special attack, but his defence is horrible, so a few Rollouts or an Earthquake should take him out. "Lax, start with your Rollout." Lax curls up into a ball and rolls at high speeds at Alakazam, it connects but only taking a chunk of HP out. "Is that all you got? Alakazam, counter with Psybeam!" A beam of Plasma energy shoots out from the pokemon, it hits Lax, but thanks to the fact it was still in Rollout, it didn't do much damage.

Snorlax: 86%

Alakazam: 67%

"Lax, use your Rollout again." I didn't have much choice, once Rollout connects it has to keep going until it misses the target. Thankfully, Lax finds his target and deals more damage, thanks to Rollout doing momentum damage each turn. "Alakazam, use Recover to gain more health!" Already, Benga seemed to be backed into a corner, resorting to healing his Pokemon.

Snorlax: 86%

Alakazam: 42% after healing

"Lax, one more Rollout should finish him off!" "Alakazam, use Detect to Dodge it." Lax missed his target, due to Alakazam having to use a move to Dodge. Now I know three of his moves, Psybeam, Recover, and Detect. It's seems he relies on keeping his Pokemon alive to do special damage. "Lax, use Earthquake!" With that move, the ground split, and rocks started hitting Alakazam, KOing it. "Alakazam Return, Break a leg, Garchomp!" He sent out the Sand Shark Pokemon, it looked stronger than his Alakazam, but it may not be his strongest Pokemon yet, heck, Lax isn't even my strongest Pokemon. "Garchomp, Use Sandstorm." Sand and dust started flooding the field, getting in everyone's eyes, mine,Benga's, and Even Platinum's, she's looked like she was in awe of my change since we first met a few years ago. I was never a great battler, but since then, I got a lot better.

"Lax, try another Rollout." He rolled into a random direction, bit never hit anything. This sandstorm is messing up my pokemon's Accuracy.

Snorlax: 81%

Garchomp: 100%

"Garchomp, use dig." I could hear a digging sound, and I knew what I needed to do. "Lax, use Earthquake!" When a Pokemon uses Earthquake on an underground Pokemon, damage is nearly doubled. And with Lax's attack extremley high, it should hurt him badly, or even KO it. But sadly, it only did a bit of damage, mostly due to the lowered effectiveness, but it still did plenty of damage.

Snorlax: 77%

Garchomp: 51%

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor. End his Snorlax." I see his Garchomp Leap the air and produce a meteor from it's mouth, it landed on Snorlax, KOing it easily. "Comeback Lax, you did great, NOW TAKE THE STAGE DON!" I yelled out while calling out Don, my Bastiodon. He had carried a metal coat, Increasing his Steel attack moves, and other than Iron Defence, he has two other Steel type moves,being Heavy Slam and Iron Head, and then Giga Impact. Since he weighs a lot more than that Garchomp, then Heavy Slam should take him out in maybe one or two hits, since Heavy Slam depends on having the user her heavier than his opponent.

"Lax, use Heavy Slam on Garchomp!" "Garchomp, try and Dodge it." Since the sandstorm doesn't effect Steel, rock, and Ground Pokemon, Bastiodon has no problem finding Garchomp and using its extremely powerful move. Garchomp didn't even stand a chance.

After that bit, we heard a voice, everyone here recognized it as the King of Both Kanto and Johto. "Bravo you two, you amaze me on your skills and tactics, but mostly on your attention to using high defensive Pokemon to increase their attack, very few people can pull that trick off." "KING LANCE!?" Me, Benga, and Platinum yelled out at once. "Who else? Lord Wattson of Hoenn?" Me and Platinum rushed over to where he was and he commented our unfinished battle. "You both showed strength, but you (Benga) had relied solely on trying to keep a Pokemon alive without attacking, Alakazam isn't supposed to be used as an outlasting Pokemon, it has to quickly enter a battle, and quickly end the battle. While it had some good moves, having it still know Recover and Detect is uncommon among trainers. And You (Dia), you relied on keeping a pokemon's defences and then focusing on attack, then you used Bastiodon's assets, being It's high weight, Metal Coat, and Heavy Slam, you were able to take down a Garchomp in a single move, and I've never seen that happen, so good job. Now run along you two, Alder wishes to speak with Benga." He then said motioning us away, so we abided and then walked away, but about a minute later, I then realized, "Wait right here, I gotta grab my bag." I took off running. "Don't run, the guards get suspicious and will start chasing you." "Whatever, let them chase me, my bag is important to me!" I said as I ran. "YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Some of the guards started chasing me.

What I saw next would by far, be the most shocking thing that I'll probably ever see. The guards are catching up behind me, I'm running up the steps back to the Royal Battlefield, my run turns to a walk, then a stop, as King Lance, had a bloodied dagger in his hand, Benga on the floor, covered in blood, and from what I can hear, Alder and Cynthia coming from the hallway not too from here. The silence, it was so quiet, you could hear the sound of a mouse breathing from inside the Castle. Cynthia, Alder, Steven, and Wallace all came from the Castle, only to see Calder's only grandson, murdered for no real reason, killed by King Lance of Kanto. The guards who chased after me, stopped right where I was, staring at the scene, Alder was the first to react, and it was harsh.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HIM, WHY!? I'LL KILL YOU!" Lance said nothing, only laughed. "HahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't get it Alder, this is how life is, we live to kill, and I fulfilled my mission. Good day to you!" He said as he ran into the Castle. "AFTER HIM, HE WILL PAY!" Alder screamed out at top of his lungs. Everyone, but me, ran after him. I took a moment, I had to process what just happened. Benga, a new friend I just met 10 minutes ago, was just killed by King Lance in order fulfill some kind of mission of his. I grabbed my bag, and slowly walked down the steps, where Princess Platinum was waiting, I guessed she noticed I was thinking of something, "What's wrong?" "I have no idea what happened, I need to clear out my head, I need something to drink." She then grabbed my hand, I'll admit, only to myself though, that I did have a bit of a blush there, but thankfully, I'm able to hide it pretty well, any other emotion, not so much. "Come on, there should be a tea shop nearby."

We were seated in a Tea Shop, led by a friend of mine, so I managed to get us some seats away from most of the people. "So what happened back there?" She said as I took a sip of my tea, a hint of worry in her voice. "It's a bit hard to explain, I barely can process it in my head. But I'll try, when Lance told us to get going, I had to go back and grab my bag, when I did... I saw Lance, with A Knife, and Benga, on the Ground. And that's not the worst part of it all, Alder, Grandfather to Benga, saw Lance with the Knife." I look up to see Platinum holding my hand again, I didn't even notice her that time, so it caught me by surprise. "I know it's completely sad, but this will be taken care of, it's extremely heart breaking to have to witness that, but the damage is done, now we just have to mend the damage." Her words comforted me a bit, but something still bothers me, why would Lance want to kill Benga? It just doesn't make any sense.

After we finish our tea, we head outside. We decided to check up on Pearl who is in the frontier. After about an hour of walking, we make it to the Battle Tower and see Pearl carrying a heavy Box up some stairs. The thing had to weigh 300 Ibs. I had to help my friend out, so I grab the other side of the box and push it up the stairs. "How's it going Pearl, how long have you been pushing this box?" Pearl looked exhausted, his face was red with having to push a box of machinery up the first 20 levels of the tower. "So far, about 2 and a half hours, the elevator's broken, and I have to get this to the open floor to fix it." "Well that sucks, you still have a long way to go." "Well, it wont get done if we're standing here, let's get a move on."

(1 HOUR LATER)

Platinum has just been standing there, watching us just talk back and forth about who is the most useful Pokemon. "Dude, it's totally Spiritomb, it has no weaknesses, and with the right combo, it can be invincible." "Pearl, you really forget about Soak, which changes the opponent to mono-Water type, making it weak to Grass and Electric types. So I think that Bibarel can be the most useful Pokemon, as it can learn just about every HM move in existence, so traversing the landscape becomes much Easier." "Yeah, but Bibarel sucks so bad, his stats are horrible, he only exists to be an HM slave." "Yeah, but at the very least he can battle on his own, with Spiritomb, you have to rely on multiple Pokemon in order to even function the way you want him To." We've been talking for Way too long, at the very least an hour, right around this time, I felt a growling in my stomach, my stomach was telling my brain it hasn't had anything to eat since this morning. Suddenly, my body goes into overdrive, just trying to get this done so it can eat. "DIA, DUDE, CALM DOWN, WHAT'S THE RUSH!?". "I am starving, I need to eat. My body will eat itself if I don't feed it." Pearl just face-palmed himself, "well we have about eight floors left so just hurry." Before he could even finish his sentence, I was already on the top floor. "Why is it the Elevator is on the top floor?" I questioned panting like crazy. "Well, dad gets bored being on the top of the battle tower, so he likes messing with the elevator, when I'm going to lead the Battle Tower, I'm putting an XBox on my floor, or at least have a 3DS, you could get bored pretty easily when you have to do nothing most of the time. Anyway, DAD! WE BROUGHT THE ELEVATOR PARTS!" "Didn't need them, elevator's working again." You could see the silent rage on Pearl's face, sort of like when you look calm, but on the inside you're screaming in rage, that sort of look. "Dia, hand me the box." I was hesitant about handing him the box, so I look to Platinum, where she looks away as if saying, 'I do not wish to participate in this'll or she'd say something around those lines. So I hand him the box, and he goes ahead and pushes the box down the stairs, walks to the elevator, and invites us in, and then we exit the building. "This has been the BIGGEST TIME-WASTER in my life." Pearl exclaims throwing his arms up in the air. "I have to admit Pearl, you do raise a good point. Why would your father call you up here with a heavy box, only to tell you that the elevator works fine?" Platinum thought over. "I don't know, but I'm tired, so I am outta here." Pearl said entering the cafe. The three of us sat down and we ordered some food. Naturally, I would order a figurative mountain of food, Pearl would get something high in something called 'carbs', I don't know, he said it helps with energy, and Platinum would order something simple that anyone could easily make in less than 5 minutes. We talked about the events that went down earlier today, the meeting, the battle with Benga, Lance showing up, Lance Killing Benga, and Alder going completely insane over the death of his grandson. Pearl sat there, mixed emotion throughout the story. "Dude, seriously? King Lance of Kanto just went up and murdered the grandson of another king?" The two of us nodded to ensure he heard correctly. We heard two other voices yelling from across the cafe. "I'm telling you, your fear is irrational, a friggin' Gengar owned by a Gym Leader isn't going to hurt you. What's to be afraid of?" "You don't understand, you never understand." Pearl then slammed his hands onto the table. "Could you keep quiet? Some of us are trying to have a good day!" The male of the two who were talking walked right up to Pearl. He seemed to be the same age as us, if not younger. "Well maybe I can have a good day iif you would quit the yelling." The kid stated. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my table." You could see the anger on Pearl's face, he had not had a good day so far, and this kid was pushing it. He signalled us to move over to his table, so we did, not wanting to anger our friend more. We sat down by where the two people were sitting at. One, a girl, had somewhat short pale green hair, and I mean PALE, it had enough colour to definitely tell it was green, but pale as though it almost seemed white, with a flower on the side of the hair. Her eyes were a bit of a bluish-green, almost a teal colour, and around her neck was a pendant, the design was something I haven't ever seen before, maybe Platinum has. It was three coloured circles each with a design inside. One was blue and had a hexagon shape, another was pink and had a smaller circle inside, the last was red and had a triangular prism. The three circles had an arrow pointing to a small circle in the center, and the three coloured circles overlapped a large circle, and in the large circle were diamond shapes around the inside, forming another circle, lastly, it was encased inside a triangle.

The male had medium length light brown hair, which ends an inch or two above where the shoulder and neck meet. He had light green eyes and he had no real accessories on him save for his Pokemon belt and a bow. I'm guessing from his weapon of choice, he's a hunter. And from her aura, she's probably a spellcaster, definitely a higher rank than me, most likely A Rank, while I'm a C Rank spellcaster, but I've been known to have high talent enough to be an A Rank myself.

"So," the male broke the silence, "What are your Guy's names?" "I'm Diamond, I guess you can just call me Dia, these are my friends, Pearl and Platinum."

"Pleasure to meet the three of you," stated the female, "I'm Flourite, you can call me Fleur, and this is Aventurine, mostly goes by Aventure, and sorry for his yelling, he just doesn't understand having fears, normally he's very calm and mellow." Pearl then raised his hand, "I hear that, Dia here can be just about the same, also he eats way to much for a human to consume." "Oh come on Pearl, I don't eat THAT much." I tried to defend myself. "Trust me bro, you eat more than than your Snorlax sometimes."

I noticed "Aventure" light up when he heard about my Snorlax. "You have a Snorlax? Let me battle it, it'll be a great fight, trust me." I thought over his offer for a minute, I bet my Snorlax had a decent rest at this point, but he's probably not at 100% by this point, but a match with this Guy can be fun. "Alright then, let's take this outside." I needed something to take my mind off of the incident from earlier, and a battle just might do the trick.

Pearl will be the referee for this match. "This match will be 3v3 with substitutions, only items that can be used are held items, and no two like items can be held by different Pokemon. Everybody got that?" "I have no problems." I said eagerly. "Nothing wrong with those rules." Aventur said calmly, "Go, Zel, onto the field!" He called out his first Pokemon, a Floatzel, a water type pokemon. So I'll have to think, I don't wanna use Wig just yet, but he'll get me an advantage early on, but let's give him what he wanted. " Take the center Lax!" I yelled, Calling my Snorlax. This match will be fun.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

15 minutes later

Aventur: 2 Pokemon left

Dia: 1 Pokemon left

"Come on Dia, my Glace decimated your Snorlax AND Your Torrtera, bring out your last Pokemon." Aventur yelled from across the field, he had his Goalie out, which not only took out Snorlax, but also my Ace Pokemon, Torrtera, but one more hope remains, "Avenge you friends Rio!" I yelled while calling my last Pokemon. Rio, more commonly known as Lucario, was a gift from my tutor Rylie, this was the same Pokemon I hatched while training on Iron Island. He had Steadfast as his ability, holding a Black Belt item, his moves being: Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, and Extreme Speed.

"Rio, start and end his Glalie with Aura Sphere." Lucario spun around the ice Pokemon and then shot a ball of energy. At the back of Glalie, KOing it easily. "Good job, you managed to beat his other two Pokemon, but we'll just have to up the ante, GO LYGO, LEVEL THE PLAYING FIELD!" He screamed out his Pokemon, obviously getting into the match we were having. He had just sent out his Flygon, a giant Dragon Fly pokemon, which is Dragon/Ground. "Lygo, try out Earthquake." "Rio, jump and use Dragon Pulse." Lygo used Earthquake, but Rio jumped the air and rained down his Dragon Pulse head of Flygon, injuring it, but not KOing it. "Lygo, use Flamethrower." "Rio, Dodge and-" it was a bit too late, while Rio is not put, it took a super effective move head first, effectively taking down most of it's health, I bet whoever gets the next hit, wins the match.

Lygo: 19%

Rio: 14%

Me and Aventur eyed each other, having so much fun with having a match with each other, we subconsciously agreed to have a western showdown, right here on the field. We eyed each other for about a minute until he said "One." This compelled me the keep going "Two." I said next. Another ten second pass, our Pokemon ready to pounce at a moments notice. "3!" We both yell out. "Rio, use Extreme Speed!" "Lygo, Aerial Ace!" We both commanded our Pokemon, but thankfully, my pokemons move was a bit faster, KOing his Pokemon. "Aventur is out of Pokemon and is unable to continue, Dia wins this match." Pearl said.

We were about to walk away when, "Hey you guys." We turn around to see Fleur and Aventur. " yeah?" I say. "How about we come with you? It'll be a great adventure, trust me?" I thought it over for a few seconds. "Alright, you guys might be fun to hang around. So at the end of the day, we made two new friends. And we had no other care than to go on a new adventure with our new friends. Little did we know, problems would soon emerge very soon that will alter the world as we know it.

?

**I'M DONE! I'M SO HAPPY, AFTER MOVING, I RECORDED SOME MORE VIDEOS FOR MY YOUTUBE SHOW " ButtonJam" and I finally got to finishing this chapter. More chapters will come by, I just have no definite schedule for anything in my life. Tell your friends about this story, Review, Fav, Follow, input your OC's, and remember, You people are awesome.**

**This is LC5, have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Story About Damian

**Okay, LC5 is here to announce the new chapter, titled "Poisoned, and Running Out of Time". This chapter is another Hoenn chapter, because I decided to do another round of chapters, Hoenn being a typical adventure style story, Johto/Kanto being a story primarily about Red and Gold, and Sinnoh being the story about happenings leading up to the war, before I get on to Unova. Here's a hint: in Unova, Black is a servant to King Alder, and was even one of his bodyguards during the Sinnoh meeting, but did not witness the murder of Benga.**

**Onward to a part where I look over some moments the readers may or may not have missed.  
1: the instance where Lance kills Benga was inspired by a scene in FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, I'm sure you can figure this out.  
2: "It's a lot bigger on the inside." Not even going to explain it.**

**Those are just a couple of throw-ins that I do when I'm bored. Look carefully, they could be from something famous, or something you may have never heard of, try to find as many as possible in following chapters.**

**One last thing before this story begins, the character Yuni Scarlet, given to me by sapphire53, will be in this story, took me long enough, this was one of the first sent to me after the first chapter.**

**That's all I have to say, let's get this show on the road.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Damian: Dude, get up there.**

**Ruby: I don't wanna, you can't make me do it.**

**Damian: oh, I can make you do it, or should I remind you of what happened at last year's Christmas party?**

**Ruby: Oh god, not the Christmas Party! Fine, LexClone5 has nothing to do with Pokemon, Nintendo, GameFreak, or anything, just only around 4 characters, he doesn't even own the fans' OC'S, they belong to the fans.**

**Damian: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd?**

**Ruby: What? That was the disclaimer?**

**Damian: Read the other side of the card.**

**Turns index card Ruby: OH COME ON! sigh Please check out ButtonJam on Youtube, new episodes are posted up every week by and our very own author, LexClone5, who is also the editor.**

**Damian: WOW, Alex sure is getting bored if he has nothing to do than keep procrastinating himself from starting the story by promoting his own Youtube show.**

**Ruby: I'm sure readers wanna read the story, so let's just not talk and maybe Alex can get on with the story.**

**Damian: Good idea, he won't have any reason to procrastinate if his characters don't talk in the intro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alex: You guys are no fun**

**Wow, 450 words in the intro, not my longest, but by far the biggest time-waster.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

(Damian POV)

After enrolling in the guild and setting up our home for the next couple of months, we decided to go request a mission. After signing up for a relatively easy mission, being protecting a student from another guild while they are gathering research, it seemed odd that the Assassins guild had missions that missions that the Knight's guild usually had, maybe they had too many missions again and had to outsource them to other guilds in order to get them done.

We gather our pokémon belts, our equipment, and some food, since they description said that this was a long mission across Hoenn, so we had some preparation to do before we meet the person who sent the request. Ruby seemed to be in thought, maybe it's because of what I said earlier, it's kind of bothering me that we've been in our room for about 6 hours settling in and getting ready, and he hasn't said a single word to me. Granted, I haven't said a word to him either, but that's just because most of the time, I was at the store getting food and supplies for the mission.

"Ruby, dude, something wrong? You haven't said anything to me all day." Ruby is sarting to worry me now, he never gets like this, ever, he almost always has a smile on his face, and at other times, he is having fun with his training and contesting. He moved his head toward me, "oh, sorry, just my mind went blank for a minute." "A minute? Rub, it's been almost 6 hours, you've just been spaced out for 6 hours." The look on his face was priceless, shock, surprise, sudden realization, and fear, all rolled into one seriously hilarious expression. 'WHAT?! SIX HOURS!? I'VE BEEN OUT OF IT FOR THE ENTIRE DAY? Last I remember, was that we went and took the mission that was handed down by the Knight's guild." "Yeah, bro, that was this morning, you need to wake up, we have to get going to meet the contact in like, 10 minutes."  
"Alright, let me just wake myself up first." Ruby said as he was splashing his face with water in the restroom. "Dude, hurry up, I'm already out the door."

So we head over to the edge of town to see the very girl we just saw this morning, I have a feeling we'll see more of Sapphire, what with Ruby and all. Although, the one thing that caught my attention, another girl was with Sapphire, she was still a bit far away, so it was hard to make out any distinguishing features about her. From what I can see from this distance already, she had really long, bright orange hair, waving down to her waist. She was about the same height as Sapphire was, which wasn't very tall since Sapphire only goes up to Ruby's ear in height, but that still makes her taller than me Poor Damian, not his fault I'm so… I mean… HE'S so short, DON'T LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!.

After a bit, we got to where Sapphire was sitting, so we also sat down to wait for our contact. "What are you two waiting for?" Sapphire asked the two of us, mostly Ruby. "We got an assignment, so we're waiting for the contact, the request said to meet us around here." "Oh, so then you're the people guiding us," as soon as she said that, our faced turned to shock, we had no idea that Sapphire was our contact. "Weird, I remember Papa sending the request to the Knight's guild." Before I could explain the mix-up, Ruby cut in. "Well, sometimes, the Knight's guild gets so many requests, that they have to hand the work to other guilds to get all of the jobs done." "Oh that makes a sense now, this is a complete coincidence, we met yesterday, and now we work together today." Okay, if someone isn't going to point out the elephant in the room, or open area, then I will. "OKAY! Before anything else happens, who the hell is SHE?" I ask pointing directly at the girl sitting next to Sapphire. "OH, I completely forgot, this is Yuni, she's another mage at the guild, she majors in healing and elemental magic, and she's very quiet, but mostly because she gets shy around new people." "Great to meet you, my name is Damian Sky, I love to fight with people and I'm a full on assassin." "And I'm Ruby Yuki, I'm a Ranger/Mage, and don't mind my friend for having a mini explosion on you, he also has a bit of a short temper-" "YOU CALL ME SHORT AGAIN, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPINE WITH MY BARE HANDS!" "-And he hates being the short one." After hearing my outburst, she took a minute to speak up, probably worried that I'll explode on someone again. "I'm Yuni Scarlet, and there's nothing I like more than helping out friends in need." She said with confidence. "Great, now that we got that out of the way, what is it we need to do?"

About 5 Minutes Later

"So what you're saying is, your dad wants you to go around the world, and gather information on pokémon from different countries?" I asked, trying to sum up her long boring explanation, which could have been summed up in a few sentences. "Yeah, just about, Papa doesn't want me to go alone, especially after the injury the other day, which also hasn't completely healed, might I add." "But you have Yuni with you, shouldn't she be proficient for your father?" Ruby questioned. "I guess not, Yuni specializes in healing-", "Let me stop you right there," I cut in, "Two things: one, she specializes in healing, so why doesn't she just heal your leg. Two, from what I can see on her belt, she has pokémon, so she can protect you in other ways, so you don't necessarily need us to help you." "Yeah but you took the request, so you really can't back out of it." She answered. "Damn, you got me there, but she can still heal you, right?" She paused for a moment, "She tried to heal me, but at the time, the bones in my leg had shattered, so she sped up the recovery process, but that was all she could do." "Now wait a minute, shattered? How were you able to walk to Liliycove?" Ruby asked. "I said at the time, I suffered another leg injury a little bit after you guys left, I fell down the stairs." What she said caused me to facepalm myself. "You klutz, you can't even go through a day without an injury, can't you?" "AT LEAST I'M NOT SHORT!" Something in my mind just snapped, everything went white, after I regained my vision, I had Sapphire on the ground by the neck, with Ruby and Yuni pulling me off of her. "Okay Damian, calm down, you just need to calm down." After seeing everyone, I let go and began to walk, "Well, we're not going to travel the world if we stand here, Allons-y!" My friends stand there, confused, but then start moving too. "What does allons-y mean anyway?" Sapphire whispered to Ruby. "It's his way of saying let's go."

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

LATER, ON THE ROAD (To El Dorado)

"We've been travelling for 5 hours, can we get something to eat, my stomach is digesting itself." I cry out. "Damian, shut up, you should have eaten when we stopped a few miles back." Ruby said, annoyed. "But that was 5 hours ago, Sapphire kept stopping to check out pokémon." "Well that is what she's supposed to do." Then it dawned on me, I have no idea why it is she's even gathering information in the first place. "HEY SAPPH, why are you even getting info on these pokémon anyway?" She stood up from looking at the surrounding Cascoon, "My papa is working on a device with other Scientists around the world to create a device that tells you about everything you need to know about a pokémon." Ruby seemed intrigued by this idea. "So it's a digital encyclopedia on all things pokémon?" "Yeah, it'll be so cool when it's finished." Then some guy walked up to us and demanded to battle me, since I was the closest to him. "Hey shorty, let's battle." Ruby could see my eye twitch. "Well who the hell are you?" He had no shoes on, wore a fighters clothing, and had on MMA gloves. "I am Daniel, I am a Black Belt in over 15 Martial Arts, your pokémon will be torn in half by my Pokémon's immense strength." I calmed down a bit, and decided to mess with my competition. "You got a Black Belt in stupid if you think your gonna beat me." I started to laugh as this enraged him, "Let's make this a full 6v6 match with no substitutions." "Fine by me, I'm going to enjoy kicking each and every one of your Pokémon's asses. GO, Slasher!" I shouted as I sent out my Sceptile. "Your Sceptile won't stand a chance against my Heracross." He sent out his Bug/Fighting pokémon. "Heracross, use your Megahorn!" "Slasher, dodge and use your Aerial Ace!" Sceptile jumped up into the air, but Heracross intercepted the dodge by attacking upwards, Sceptile then slashed the Beetle pokémon with its Flying move, both taking massive damage. "I gotta admit Daniel, your better than I thought, but I'm still better. Slasher, use Dragon Claw!" "Heracross, use your Focus Blast." The Heracross shot a ball of energy while Slasher was rushing toward it, the move connected, KOing my Sceptile. "It's alright Slasher, you did great," I said, returning Sceptile to my belt, "Now let's see him take on Crasher!" I yelled out sending my next pokémon, a Metagross. "Crasher, use Meteor Mash!" "Heracross, use your Reversal." With Crasher being slightly faster than his pokémon, Meteor Mash connected, KOing the Bug pokémon. "Alright, your pokémon are indeed worthy of this challenge, let's test him further, shall we Machamp?" he sent out his Four Armed Fighting type. "Machamp, try your Drain Punch." "Crasher, use Zen Headbutt." With Machamp being faster, his drain punch hit my Metagross, but it could not heal him, so when Zen Headbutt connected, the double damage, and all of the Attack-Based Training, annihilated the opposing pokémon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(20 MINUTES LATER) Just wanted to let you skip to nearly the end of the match.

Daniel –

Heracross: KO

Machamp: KO

Medicham: KO

Hitmonchan: KO

Sawk: Burned

?: Ok

Damian Sky –

Slasher (Sceptile): KO

Crasher (Metagross): KO

Smasher (Poliwrath): KO

Thrasher (Tyranitar): KO

Blaster (Charizard): KO

?: OK

Okay then, I'm down to my last pokémon, his current one is burned because of Blaster's Flamethrower, and he still has one pokémon left in his team. The way I see it, I have two options: 1, quit the match while I still have a pokémon on me. Or 2, try to send out Dasher and sweep through his team. Well, I really don't wanna quit, so option 2 is the only way to go. "DASHER, let's win this!" I sent out my final pokémon, my Lucario, I had this pokémon since I was 7, he has always been with me when my life goes to hell, so now I need him to get me out of this match in one piece. "Dasher, use your Aura Sphere to send this pokémon away for good." Before his pokémon could even attempt to attack, the burn Blaster left on him ended up KOing him before Dasher shot out the attack. "Well," I could only say, "That was anticlimactic." "Yeah, you got that right, GO Gallade, let's finish this match the right way."

This match is going to be perfect, two fast fighters, standing against each other, I don't care who wins this, the winner deserves the win, I'd just prefer it to be me.

"Call your most powerful move," He called out to me, "Then we'll see who deserves to be the winner." "I agree, this match has been awesome, and to think I thought you were some asshole who wanted to battle me."

"What the hell are they doing, this match has gone forever." Sapphire said to Ruby. "Relax, at least Damian has had some fun in his life, the guy's life has been incredibly depressing." "What are ya talking about?" "I'll explain later, he doesn't like to talk about it."

"Alright, let's go." I say. "CLOSE COMBAT!" Both of us yell out. The two pokémon sprinted up to each other, and started a fast fistfight with each other.

It took only about 30 seconds until the both of them stopped the assault and…  
Gallade dropped to the floor, Dasher was barely standing, but I still won the match. "YES, I DID IT, I WON THE MATCH!" Honestly, this was the closest match I've been in, and this was the start of our journey, I can't imagine what it would be like in the future.

"It's been a great match Dan, I hope to fight with you rather than against you someday." I said, offering a handshake. He took the handshake, "As I with you, if you need anything, come and find me, I'm usually around this area." He said, walking away.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(Ruby POV)

Watching Damian so happy in that match of his, made everybody else feel happy too, especially me. I've known Damian for a couple of years now, the entire time I was living with him, I could tell when he was feigning happiness. This was legitimate happiness, and it made me feel happy too.

We walked on the trail for a few more hours, so we decided to camp out for the night.  
"Ok based on this map, I have no idea how to read a map." Damian said, trying to read my map. "That's because you never learned navigation like I did." "I'm telling you, I was attacked by a Scizor that day. "uh huh, just like you missed Max's Birthday party because you 'got kidnapped by a dude's Weavile'? Weavile aren't even native to Hoenn, there more prominent in Johto, where Sneasel are mostly found." "I'm telling you, the guy kidnapped me, took all my money and supplies, and left me for dead. His face was covered, but that red hair is unmistakable." He tried to defend himself. "I don't care if the guy had rainbow hair, you could've easily have defended yourself, or at least come up with a better lie than that, just say you were handling an important mission." "I WAS HANDLING AN IMPORTANT MISSION, it's just that during it, a guy with bright red hair attacked me with a Weavile, took all my stuff, and tossed me in the forest to die." I was only oistening to half of his statement, because I was walking faster than him. "I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you over the sound of you whining." I said sarcastically. "I'm not whining, I really got ambushed, why won't you listen to me?" "Damian, shut up, this is as far as we're going we have to camp out here 'til morning."

Damian POV (Yeah, back to this guy. That was a short Ruby segment, and it also had more Damian than Ruby)

We were sitting by a campfire cause by Blaster, Sapphire and Ruby were already to sleep, and Yuni was just sitting across from me, staring at a picture of hers. "Whatcha lookin' at." I said, scooting over to her side. "some friends of mine." In the picture showed her on the left, three older looking boys on in the middle, and another older girl on the far right. Yuni looked the youngest, probably about 7, the boys all looked about 16, and the girl looked about 15. "I considered them all like family to me." "Considered? What happened?" I asked, sort of worried about her answer.

"I grew up with no parents to take care of me, so foe most of my life, I was alone. Until I met the four people, all of them had felt the same I did: lost, orphaned, alone. The three boys, Nicholas, Jason, and Edward, were the ones protecting the younger kids who were being bullied, so after a while, they were the ones who maintained the peace in the village. The other girl, Andrea, was the one who took care of everybody else, essentially become the mother figure of most of the children."

"You keep talking about the children of this village, what was wrong with this village?"

"Bandits, thieves, and vicious pokémon, frequently attacked the village, having most of the adults die, thus leaving the children orphaned. So with my friends helping all of these children, things began to get better, until it all went down in flames."

"What do you mean?"

"Up until this point, the attacks were small and only killed a few people at a time, but then, they decided to all attack at once. They set the entire village on fire, killing everybody that was with them. I was one of the few people who survived, but Andrea wasn't so lucky. The two of us were hiding in one of the farming fields, but one of the bandits had found us, he decided to kill Andrea first, but she bit the arm of the bandit and pushed him away. We tried running for a bit, but the bandit caught up to us and tackled Andrea. He picked her up by the neck, and stabbed her in the throat. Before she died, she told me to run, so I did. I ran as far as I could, it took me away from any thief, but Andrea was dead, and to this day, I don't know if anybody else is gone too. After wandering the forests for 3 weeks, I was found by Prof. Birch and taken to Lilycove City, there I trained in healing, because I don't want anybody hurt again."

Hearing her story, made the feeling I got from my victory neutralized. "So, you never knew your family?" She nodded. "That sucks, but the only thing that's worse than not knowing, is knowing, and I knew my parents before I lost them." I think I triggered something in her mind, because she just snapped. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'D RATHER HAVE NOT KNOWN YOU PARENT'S AT ALL THAN LOST THEM!?" "YES I AM," I snapped back, silencing her from waking up Ruby, he gets pissed when he's woken up from his 'beauty rest', "especially when it was by your own hands." Seeing the look of shock on her would normally be hilarious, if I were joking, but I don't joke about death. "I was 9 years old when it happened, but it all dates back to when I was 6 when my parents and I went to Johto for a vacation."

"We went to check out a tournament from all of the gym leaders from Kanto and Johto. So we took a ship from Vermillion City, I'm from Celadon City, to Olivine City, and we headed over to the tournament. During the tournament, there was a battle between Sabrina, of Saffron City and Morty, of Violet City. The battle was great, until Morty's Gengar, and Sabrina's Alakazam locked in a Psybeam and Shadow Ball. When both attacks caused an explosion, Gengar was feeling weak, so besides feeding off of the negative energy of people, it put negative thoughts into people, so it could feed. I was standing in the front to get a good look at the matches, when Gengar look directly at me, I felt its presence in my mind, trying to put its thoughts in my head, but it ended up putting so much, that it was able to slowly take control of my mind over time. So when I got back home, my parents noticed I was becoming super depressed, so I was taken to a specialist, who classified me as 'Fine', but my parents knew it wasn't true. Over the course of 3 years, I was getting better, I was functioning like a normal child, acting like one, but after 3 years, it got worse than before."

"Is that when it happened?"

"Yes, my parents went to Morty to see if he could be able to help, so he used his Gengar to try and help, which it did, sort of. It took away the depression, but only temporary, it took the time it had to establish a strong link with my mind, so one night, a few weeks after the therapy, Gengar struck. He triggered my mind, and made me pick up a knife, and proceeded to make me kill my parents as they slept. I wasn't conscious within my own body, so when I woke up in the morning, I was standing in front of my parent's bodies, blood splattered all over the walls and floor. I was taken to the City Orphanage where I met Cedric, and when we escaped one night, we took to our adventure, and the rest is another story. All in all, I'd rather have not even known my family, than have had so many great moments and just lose them by my own hands. I know it sounds heartless, but I have my reasons, it's a very touchy situation with a lot of people with a similar past, but nobody has had a story quite like mine."

"But there's another saying that contradicts yours, 'It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all.'"

"That one holds some truth to it too, depending on who you ask, loss is a very universal feeling, everybody loses someone they love, whether it's from death, or just realizing you can't have them. Love is a Double-Edged Sword, if you're off by a little bit, the repercussions can be heart-breaking, to say the least."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have somebody you love? Probably somebody back home?"  
"Eh, not really, I never really had a home, I've always been a traveler, anywhere I lay my head is home. I was always the guy who went around making friends and enemies, never really establishing any relationships. Was there some girl I met who liked me? Probably. Did I ever notice? Most likely not."

"I have one more question?"

"Fire away."

"Has your hair always have red in it?"

'Everybody asks me this, so after a while, I just start telling people different things, Like I told Ruby it was from the blood of a pokémon that permanently dyed parts of my hair red. In reality, it's just hair dye, I first found it when I was in Kanto, and I found it in a shop, and since then, I had it in my hair to this day. *Yawn* I'm tired, g'night."

"Night."

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

(MORNING)

I was half awake when I heard Ruby yelling at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY OUT, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" I thought it was a drill Ruby was doing, until explosions happened.  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOIN' ON HERE?!" "Didn't you hear me, we're being attacked, some guy came in and tried taking our food." I immediately figured out who it was, the same guy to robbed me 3 months ago. I walked around, trying to find him in the forest, "C'mon out, ya spineless noodle." He appeared right behind me, "Okay, now noodle is just the stupidest thing that anybody has ever called me." Right there, I tried to grab his arm and throw him to the ground, but he swept my leg and I fell, he reached for his dagger, but was surprised when it was missing. "Looking for this?" I taunted, holding his knife. "Come and get me, loser." I sprinted away from him, but he sent out his Weavile to take the dagger from me, or at least I thought. He ended up taking my Pokeball belt, so I had no pokémon to aid me. "So, how about a fight? You v. me?" The guy took off the hood and mask to uncover his long, red hair. "Alright, you win, you get your stuff back, if I win, I take all of your pokémon." I had a determined smirk on my face. "Okay, I'm not prepared to lose to a thief like you, so Get Your Game On, Whoever you are." He put out a small laugh, "Just call me Silver, that's all you need to know before I kick you in your big mouth."

(Ruby POV)

We were running toward where we thought that Damian might have led the thief to, we were going to ambush him and get all of our lost supplies back.

After about 20 minutes of running, we finally caught up to him, Damian was in a knife fight with the thief, who had long red hair, grayish eyes, and had a red/black coat on him.

Damian told us to stay back and that he had this handled. However, when Damian had the thief pinned, he pulled out another knife, and stabbed Damian through the shoulder, and again in the side. Damian fell over I pain, and we all rushed over to check his wounds. When I looked around to find the thief, he had run off, but his knife, our supplies, and Damian's pokémon were dropped on the ground. I went to pick the stuff up, when Yuni called me over.  
"How's he hangin', he still alive?" "For now, but the injury is more serious than before." "Why is that? He didn't hit anything vital, I saw the entry." She looked right over to me and said, "Because the blades in use were covered in an extremely lethal poison, if we don't get him do a medic fast, he could easily die." "Well, you're a healer, can't you just heal him?" "I won't be able to, the poison is rapidly spreading, I can't stop a poison this lethal."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Oh Noes, Damian is poisoned, did anybody other than me really care? Well this was a chapter entirely for Damian and Yuni, their past, Damian's fight, and other things.**

**I was meant to get this on Saturday, but I ended up having so much of a tight schedule that I had to push it an extra day. Hope you didn't mind.**

**WANT TO HAVE AN OC PLAY A PART IN THIS FANFIC? You still can, there is NO LIMIT as to how many OC's I can have, or how many you can send, so send me as many as your heart desires. Whether it be serious characters, evil characters, or just plain comic relief characters, all WILL get a part in this story.**

**I'm putting up a Poll on my account, it's on what country Unova should be based on, there are 3 choices: Australia, Canada, or France.**

**The next chapter will be another Red/Gold Chapter, I may introduce a few more characters, depending on if you send them to me.**

**One Last question before I sign off: for the people who sent me their OCs, would you be willing to allow me to use your OCs in a more of a comedy series, later in this series or after, not set In the UTW Universe, but more of just a separate universe with the same people.**

**If you agree, just Say "I Agree to have my OC to be used I your next fanfic"**

**This is LexClone5, Signing off**


End file.
